


Embrassé Par Le Feu ~Philippe Duc d'Orléans

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: It's a fox-hunt, it's a poisonous-gas prison, it's death, it's corruption, it's sin, it's a hedonistic self-indulgence, it's avarice, it's depravity, it's pleasure, it's luxury, it's opulence, it's drama, it's holy, it's godly, it's golden, it's faithful, it's righteous, it's torture, it's pain, it's love, it's war...It's Versailles.
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015), Elisabeth Charlotte | Liselotte/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015), Françoise Athénaïs de Montespan/Louis XIV (Versailles 2015), Henriette d'Angleterre/Louis XIV (Versailles 2015), philippe d'orleans / original female character
Kudos: 5





	1. Danserez Avec Moi

**Versailles...**

A small village, and such a grand palace that hosts the great King of France, Louis XIV, and other nobles from respected and highly appreciated families...

Such as myself, I would like to think.

They call me the Vixen Princess, or the Fire Fox, because of my long, red hair, like a waterfall of fire...

But in truth, I'm nothing more than a girl who loves fun.

Fun that I could only do as a boy, wearing breeches...Or stealing Philippe's old clothes.

My name is Katrina, Princess of Norway.

I was sent to France when I was about 10 years old, as a possible wife for Philippe, the now Duc d'Orleans, while Henrietta was also there, looking for a husband...

Well, we were there mostly to play around, because we were nothing more than children, and yet, I and Minette have always been different like the Day and Night.

I preferred to dress like a boy and do boy activities, while Minette was the perfect Lady that everyone was expecting her to be, which made me and Philippe bond, while Minette and Louis were glued together.

They loved each other deeply.

Very often, I and Philippe would change clothes, so he would be Lady Philippe and I would be Lord Katrina, and thankfully, Louis and Minette got into this game and accepted us.

Queen Anne, Philippe and Louis's mother, also had the habit of dressing up Philippe as a girl, so seeing us embracing this made her very happy, and wished dearly for us to marry, as not only the alliance would be strong between out countries, but we would also be great for each other.

We did love each other, and in truth, we still do, but time and different circumstances brought us apart.

And the fact that I am barren never helped the situation at all.

I was never meant to be legally with Philippe, which angered him greatly.

To top it off, Louis made Minette marry Philippe, so she could always be close to him...And sleep with him.

Philippe found comfort in the hedonistic sinful indulgences of pleasure, alcohol and all the depravity that the Royal Court had to offer...

And I remain alone, without a family to accept or take me back, nor friends there for me, except for the three that are always too busy for me...Nor anyone to love me.

I am truly alone, the odd ** _'Viking'_** barbarian **_'Princess'_** who dresses like a man and runs around the Court as one of the King's _**'Advisors'**_ and _**'Physicians'.**_

I'm putting everything with the sarcasm entitled because everything is relative in this place, but if I keep myself...My mind, busy all the time, then I won't have to feel the sorrow and pain that my heart is succumbing too harder and harder.

But it's fine, everyone has a place at the Court, especially one who was friends with the King and his brother for so long.

Today was another day in the Council, and I put on my best clothes...Clearly not a Minister clothes, those are incredibly dull and unfashionable...  
My outfit much resembles those worn by Le Chevalier and Philippe, for I love beauty and fashion as much as they do, the only difference being that I'm a tad more responsible than they are.

It was always borderline amusing seeing that I was the only woman around the King that he would listen to...Well, listen is a strong word, he never listens to anyone, but at least now every official got used to me being around since at least I give good ideas, unlike many of them.

**"Sire, considering the surroundings, the best course of action is to lay siege to it. If we are to be victorious in the Spanish Netherlands we must claim our prize with both hands, North and East. Two fronts working together, here and here."** Louvois explained, moving the pieces on the miniature layout of the front.  
 **"Two fronts? We said the single column."** Louis looked at him with a confused look.  
 **"You have been rather busy with other important affairs, so we have been discussing the best course of action in the meantime, and we have come to the conclusion that the best we could was to..."** I started speaking to explain our reasoning, until the doors opened and Philippe, with an unreadable expression that somehow betrayed irritation stepped inside, looking at his brother.  
 **"Leave me, all of you."** Louis dismissed us as soon as he saw his brother, but as soon as I nodded my head and turned around to leave, Philippe grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.  
 **"Not you. You will be the witness and judge of this discussion."** he spoke, not even looking at me.  
 **"So good of you to come."** Louis spoke as he walked to the window.  
 **"Pleasure."** Philippe replied with an almost sardonic tone.  
 **"You spent 50,000 on shoes!"** the King said, with an exaggerated tone.  
 **"Less than I expected."** I chuckled in amusement.  
 **"Well, you haven't seen the shoes."** he smirked in response.  
 **"When I asked if you had my back I meant that you would guard it, not remove it."** Louis's words cut deep.  
 **"You build your palace, I wear my clothes. As you say, perception is everything. But I tell you this, you'd only let me go to war, I would have your back and more. Besides, my brother, I would bring you such glory."** Philippe tried to explain his cause, wanting more action.  
 **"What do you know of war?"** Louis asked in an accusatory tone, turning to his younger brother.  
 **"Exposing your flanks, very dangerous, given the terrain I'd be careful about thinning out the supply line. Take if from me, a well-timed thrust might just split you in two. Look, here."** Philippe strode to the layout and took a horse piece.  
 **"Stay your hand."** Louis warned in a lower voice.  
 **"I just want to show you."** Philippe explained, obviously annoyed and hurt at his brother's mistrust in his judgement.  
 **"Put the piece back."** he warned once again, making me sigh and walk to them.  
 **"Louis, maybe you should listen. Philippe has always had a keen and sharp intuition, even better than you, oftentimes. He's your brother, what does it hurt to just listen to a few words?"** I defended the younger one, who nodded in my direction as a way to make his brother listen to my words of reason.  
 **"It's so obvious!"** the younger brother groaned, as if he knew the obvious solution to a difficult chess problem.  
 **"Give it to me."** Louis demanded, as they continued to bicker back and forth.  
 **"Come and get it. - Put it down. - Too slow, mister. - Hand it over."** were the short jabs at each other, which only made me shake my head.  
 **"Are you sure you're adults? You are behaving like little spoiled, bratty little children."** I sighed, crossing my arms, looking at them like a mother would, at their fighting children.  
 **"I have your back. But what do I get? Respect? No. Power? No."** Philippe got annoyed at his brother's unreasonable self.  
 **"You get money, to throw away. Now give it to me."** Louis started walking towards him, his eyes cold and threatening.  
 **"I knew it! The minute you have the chance, you belittle me again!"** Philippe's voice, despite his anger, was still high and lean.  
 **"Brother."** Louis grinned like an older sibling trying to get his toy back.  
 **"The magic word, what is it?"** Philippe tried again, but he was quickly cut off.  
 **"Do not forget who addresses you."** Louis's smile disappeared as quick as it appeared, as he looked down, his voice low, barely above a whisper.  
 **"Brother?"** Philippe chimed in, but to no avail.  
 **"We will _NOT_ ask you again." **this was the last straw to Philippe's patience, as he put the horse piece in the winning position, and with now glaring, cold, crystal like eyes, he looked in his brother's matching ones.  
 **"You never were good at sharing."** his voice was harsh, rageful, yet low, with a much more dangerous tone than a yell would be able to hold.  
 **"...He's right, you know? And it was obvious, but we never saw it. If we move the cavalry here, and we split the flanks...We have higher win chances, and far less casualties."** I looked at the layout again as soon as Philippe left the room.  
 **"Perhaps."** the single, monotone word came out of the king's mouth.  
 **"You know...You should apologise. Or at least give him a chance...Listen to him. He may be immature, but he's not stupid. His intuition and wit are his greatest strengths, and a great army general would benefit you and the infantry."** I pointed out, looking at him with softer eyes, talking to him as we used to talk years before.  
 **"Apologise? Don't be ridiculous. He just wants to use every opportunity he gets to mock me and make me miserable."** Louis sneered slightly.  
 **"...I see you do not understand your brother as well as you think you do. This is my advice to you as a friend, not as a Council member. Go apologise...Or, if not, at least speak to him. Listen to him. Communicate with him. I assure you, your time will not be wasted. If not as a King...Then do it as a Brother, at least. Philippe loves his brother, not this Cold King you have become."** I nodded at him, leaving to look for the man who barely a few ago stormed out of the place.

  
By the time I finished my conversation with Louis and walked around the apartments, I finally found Philippe, looking just as annoyed, yet a bit more at ease, leaving Henrietta's room.

  
 **"Hey."** I gave him a quick smile.  
 **"Hey to you too."** he walked in front of me, towering over my smaller form.  
 **"I...Know you are not in the disposition to talk about it...However..."** I tried to speak, as he let out a sarcastic-amused breath.  
 **"Were you not the one who said that anything before but is horse shite?"** he asked, leaning his arm on the wall.  
 **"I was, wasn't I? It did become my motto for a very long time. What can I say..My vocabulary has never been the most...Lady like possible, I must confess."** I chuckled, looking down, before looking back up at him, and realising his visage softened significantly.  
 **"You have always managed to make me smile, no matter the situation. Thank you for being present there and taking my side. I owe you quite a lot for all the years you have been a mediator for our infantile brotherly quarrels."** he rolled his eyes dramatically, waving his hands around.  
 **"You owe me nothing, Philippe, and you never did. You are dear to me...And you know I would go to the ends of the world for those I care about. I hope you will not forget that."** I smiled tenderly at him, as his hand lowered, putting a strand of my long hair behind my ear.  
 **"How could I ever possibly even think of forgetting something like that. Without you, I would have beaten up my brother more times than any mathematician could count."** he grinned, caressing my face softly with the back of his hand.   
**"No violence allowed around me~!"** I winked at him jokingly, as he looked away to grin, before looking back at me.  
 **"Says the girl who would constantly challenge me to spars and wrestles."** he teased me amusingly.  
 **"At least I stopped that. You have not. Prick spars and bed wrestling with Le Chevalier? You certainly keep yourself entertained...And in a great physical form, might I say."** I couldn't stifle my laugh for much longer, as I put my hand over his, squeezing it gently.  
 **"Bed wrestling with Le Chevalier is one thing...Yet I would love nothing more than spend the night and days with you by my side."** his voice became much more tender.  
 **"What, you want a menage-a-trois with me and Chevy? Please, if that would happen, I would merely be a watcher in the sidelines...You know how greedy he can be. And, besides...If I have the privilege to spend a night with you, after all this time...Then I would rather not share."** I smirked in amusement at the playful glint in his eyes.  
 **"Gods, how I missed you. I suppose with time, I get more and more mature, and my eyes get open, my vision clearer than never before. You cannot imagine how much you mean to me."** he caressed my hair, putting me closer to him and kissing the top of my head.  
 **"I suppose we would make a rather convenient trio, would we not? I cannot get pregnant, you cannot get pregnant, Chev cannot get pregnant...What a happy trio! I give you love and comfort, he gives you pleasure and happiness...Minette is pretty and...Likes flowers. What more is there to need?"** I joked, as he held me even tighter.  
 **"I cannot argue with your logic. You are right and you have always been right, whenever you spoke. On that note...What did my brother say when I left?"** he pulled back, as I cleared my throat.  
 **"I...Told him that he should listen to you...And I explained that your strategy was much better than Louvois...And I told him that maaaaaaybe he should try to...You know...Apologise to you. Although we both know that will never happen, since we are talking about Louis and his Kingly arrogance has more boundaries than the Sun's influence over our planet."** I smirked sarcastically at the end, nudging him, as he could only smile in amusement.  
 **"Yes, that is how he has always been, unfortunately. Thank God for you being around us, otherwise who knows how we would have ended up."** he nodded, kissing my forehead.  
 **"I am a Fox, darling, what else am I supposed to do but make sure my plans always work?"** I winked at him, as I got on my tippy toes to steal a soft kiss from him.  
 **"You have the softest lips in the world."** he murmured, a bit dazzled.  
 **"I am a delicate flower. I am soft. If people treat me roughly, I will break."** I shrugged, and with a mischievous, fox-like grin, I turned around and went to my room to study a bit more, since the Queen's birth was approaching quickly and I had to be prepared to assist the physician and the midwife.

Of course, I said that, yet the Queen's delivery came much faster than expected, so we all had to rush to witness.

Looking around, I realise that there really were a ton of people and that could not possibly be good for the Queen in any way.

  
 **"As a friend...And a woman...I would suggest making some of the...Less important people leave this room. The Queen is still just a woman and child birth is no easy task on the body...If she feels in any way...Shameful, awkward, anxious, nervous or burdened, by so many stares, in such a vulnerable moment, it could affect the delivery, her health, and even the child's health."** I stepped behind him, whispering in his ear as I looked with pity at the struggling woman.  
 **"She did just fine the first time around."** he turned his head briefly to me.  
 **"She was also much stronger the first time than now. With each birth, the body becomes weakened considerably, and it will take much more effort. There are a numerous amount of registered cases of women dying because of body exhaustion from having so many children."** I explained further, but he seemed to be set on his command.  
 **"You wouldn't know, would you?"** said the King with slight venom in his voice, which made me gape at him with shock.  
 **"Not very nice."** I muttered, rolling my eyes, as I turned on my heel, flipping my hair to him and raising my sleeves I sit on the bed, by the Queen's side, holding her hand and reminding her to breathe and push, just as the blonde midwife on the other side was.  
  
 **"Too many people! Kat, tell him, too many people!"** she looked at me with angry, pleading eyes.  
 **"I tried to convince him, but-"** I tried to explain, but she slammed her head down on the pillow, screaming bloody murder, as the cry of a baby was heard.  
  
As soon as I heard that, I leaned back to watch, only for my eyes to widen at the shocking scene in front of me, and with a muttered curse, I snap my head back to Louis, looking worriedly.

  
 **"Everyone, leave, now! It's urgent! Leave already! NOW!"** I cried out, and thankfully, Bontemps realised the gravity of my words and kicked everyone, except for himself, the King and Fabien from the room.  
 **"Katrina, what is the meaning of this dramatisation?"** he grimaced, obviously annoyed.  
 **"W-Well...You see..."** I stuttered, getting off the bed, putting my hands on his shoulders. **"Now, don't get too angry..."** I tried to pacify him, but he only slapped my hands away.  
 **"Tell me, then, what is the sex? What, have you forgotten how to use your tongue? Then, doctor, can you answer? What is the sex of the child?"** he looked angrily between myself and the doctor, and with a shared look, I was to speak, while he was to show.  
 **"The problem isn't the sex...The baby is a girl, alright. But...The problem is...The parentage."** I explained in more diplomatic words, as the doctor showed Louis the black skinned baby, which was a reminder of the black dwarf the Queen kept around.

The Queen was resting, the King couldn't even bring himself to touch the baby, and Bontemps quickly took and hid it in a blanket and took it away, before everyone went away.

  
 **"Well, this was fun..."** I muttered, smiling awkwardly. **"Oh, and, blondie? If you ever want to have a proper career as a physician, please do come my way."** I winked at her, before leaving the place, going to see Philippe for a brief meeting.

 **"The birth didn't go very well. And you know...Anything that could be an inconvenience to the King is eliminated."** I spoke rather vaguely, as he came next to me, allowing me to whisper in his ear.  
 **"We heard it was a still birth."** he confirmed the rumours.  
 **"Remember the Queen's little toy?"** I asked, holding his sleeve to get easier access to his ear.  
 **"How could I forget."** he turned his head towards me, making our noses touch. **"Some maid did mention that the baby was alive, yet it had a...Strange colour. She was afraid for her life."** he continued, making me press my lips to his.  
 **"And I am confirming the Queen's infidelity with that guy...Can you imagine? Choosing some short guy, over Louis? She must really hate him...Or mayhaps he never did his duty as a...Man."** I giggled teasingly, mocking his brother.  
 **"For all the women he is having, one would imagine he would at least be able to please one."** Philippe shook his head, looking down for a few seconds in amusement.  
 **"A selfish and arrogant guy like that couldn't possibly think about someone else's pleasure, can he? We are talking about Louis after all."** and by now, we were giggling like little gossiping court maidens.  
 **"Careful who you are talking about, and how loud. You never know what my brother is capable of."** he warned, in a joking manner.  
 **"Worry not, I would only dare mock him with you, his own brother, in good fun. Anyhow, I see a certain blond knight approaching the room, so I shall take my leave. I have a Council meeting soon..And if I recall...I hope to be seeing you there, very soon."** I kissed a strand of his hair, before walking back a few steps.  
 **"Ah, look who we have here, carrot head herself. Looking to be a nice meal for the Prince tonight?"** Le Chevalier put his arm around my shoulder, making me chuckle and shake my head.  
 **"No, no, that's your job, to be a very nice, warm, tasty meal. With your golden hair, looking like a field of wheat...You would make an amazing bread, would you not?"** I twirled a lock of his curly hair around my finger.  
 **"Shut up, you, strawberry. You are merely occasional."** he rolled his eyes dramatically as he went behind Philippe, kissing his neck.  
 **"But I am the sweetest fruit that everyone loves, yet only few can get. Adieu~!"** winking at them, I skipped out of the room to the Council, and waited for Louis to come so we can properly discuss the war ahead.


	2. Liberez Vos Desirs

With the royal baby now very much dead - Allegedly - we all had to go to the church to attend this very fake funeral of nothing more than a wooden box with fancy dressing and listen to some dull priest repeat the same words he has been saying for decades over and over and over again.

**How boring.**

Well, scratch that, nothing is boring with Le Chevalier around, is it? Especially when you have the privilege on sitting next to him on the bench just behind Philippe and Minnie.

  
  
 **"Mon Chevy, do you want to fluster our dearest~?"** I hugged his arm, whispering into his ear.  
 **"Is that a challenge, carrot head?"** he smirked, letting a low, alluring chuckle emerge.  
 **"It is, if it will make me stay awake, then yes, definitely. That guy there is going to make me fall asleep at a funeral, and I am pretty sure it will be frowned upon by the higher people."** I spoke even lower, trying to stifle my chuckle, but he had to nudge me and look away to keep a straight face.  
 **"The Court has never been a proper place for someone so bright like you, Kitten. That guy isn't the Sun. You are."** he whispered in my ear, kissing my temple.  
 **"You are wrong, Chevy. The Sun is loved, the Sun is warm, the Sun is needed, the Sun is bright...But the Sun can also burn you alive in an instant if you approach. Just like the tale of Icarus and the Sun...I am afraid of being like that. So unapproachable, so out of everyone's reach, so merciless...So angry. If I ever become like this, please slap me awake or something, I would hate to become something like that."** I looked down, holding his hand in both my own, playing with his fingers.  
 **"Your soul burns brighter than the surface of the Sun...Your fire is gentle, loving...It is not to be feared, for it does not harm. You could never be capable of purposely hurt someone. You are far too good...And this place is going to be the death of you."** he shook his head, before looking at me with concerned eyes.  
 **"I thought this challenge had to objective of flustering Philippe, not me, Chevy. I have no admit, however, that it worked in waking me up, at least."** I chuckled, leaning in to brush away the hair from Philippe's left side, uncovering his neck and blowing warm air, my wet lips barely brushing his skin, making him shudder.  
 **"What is it, Katrina?"** he bit his lip, trying to keep himself composed.  
 **"Chevy wants to tell you something."** I mumbled, stroking the back of his neck.  
 **"You look nice."** Chev whispered from the right side of Philippe.  
 **"What is with you two today?"** the poor victim became restless.  
 **"Making sure you will not fall asleep."** I mused, nudging him softly with my nose.  
 **"I am certain I will not."** he tried to sound firm.  
 **"Well, then we shall accept your humblest gratitude...And we shall be expecting you in your bed tonight."** Chevalier smirked and let an enticing throat sound that only we could hear.  
 **"Wait, us? I never said anything about that!"** I went back to look at the blond man with a weird look.  
 **"There's always room for a Kitten in our bed."** he wasn't very subtle about it.  
 **"I-I...Uh...Not my cup of tea, I suppose. I shall see you around, I am rather busy these days. But do enjoy your hot nights, and maybe think of me...To spice things up a little."** I winked as I got up to leave.

  
That night, I prepared for the next day's Council meeting, in which we had to talk about the battle strategy that would best suit our cause. Louvois was talking about the usual, adding that the Spanish fortified some of the cities and brought more generals, and we had to think of a way to overcome this obstacle.

Just then, our solution arrived in the form of a brunet angel with sky-like eyes, the King's own brother, who came up with a brilliant idea that left everyone with their jaws-agape, and the King very much pleased.

  
 **"I say cut off all of Flanders plus Lille and large Spanish bases in the east. Bruges, Ghent, Brussels and Namur."** Philippe explained confidently, looking at us with each base he mentioned.  
 **"But to achieve your goal, we'd have to cut the Spanish off from Tournai, Douai. Who would lead our men?"** Louvois pointed out, which made me grin.  
 **"Philippe could. He would make an amazing general, if you ask me. He came up with two mindblowing solutions to our strategic flaws and uncertainties in such a short time. I am sure he would be able to prove himself in the field as well."** I spoke with a somehow cheerful tone, which earned a small smile of gratitude from the man in cause.  
 **"I did think of a man...But in truth, he may not be ready."** Louis looked at his brother intently, only to leave the room, letting everyone to their things.  
 **"...Well that went well..."** I muttered, looking down.  
 **"Come by my room when you're done here. We are going to the salon today."** Philippe told me as he passed by me to leave the room.  
 **"Princesse Katrina, may I have a brief word with you?"** one of the ministers pulled me away from the rest.  
 **"Oui, Monsieur Colbert, did something happen? Is anything amiss with how I am doing my role? If there is, please do tell. I am still young and I have much to learn, as there is always room for endless improvement."** I spoke rather fast, which made him chuckle softly, raising his hand to calm me down.  
 **"No, it is nothing of the sort, there is no need to worry. You are doing your job here much better then some, I must admit. I came here to tell you that Monsieur Marchal is looking for you, as per the King's advice and trust in you with this situation. Only myself, the King, Monsieur Marchal and Monseiur Bontemps know about this highly important matter at hand. You shall meet him at his work place, down in the cells. Do not talk to anyone about this matter, even to Monsieur or Le Chevalier, can you promise that?"** Colbert instructed firmly, yet fatherly, as he would talk to his own daughter.  
 **"Of course, you have my word. I shall go now, then. I thank you for informing me. Have a good day, Monsieur."** I did a little courtesy, leaving the place as quietly as possible.  
 **"You as well, Princesse."** he muttered, going to his own business.

Cursing the choice of shoes I chose today, as they were not meant to be worn to run around so much, and now my feet hurt, but in the end, I got in Marchal's private room where he keeps his documents and does his research.

He raised his head, scanned me with his look from head to toe, than nodded slightly, raising and nodding to me, gesturing to come closer to him.

  
  
 **"Glad you could come to the earliest of your convenience, Princesse. There is a very important matter of security to be discussed at hand, and the King assured me that you have quick wit and intelligence that always find a solution to any problem that arises. Please do take a look at these documents and tell me what you think."** Marchal brought a chair so I could sit and look through all the documents.  
 **"Please, Fabien, no pleasentries, just call me Kat or Katrina, everyone does. It makes me feel so old when people use a noble title that I did not even earn myself."** I spoke lightly, smiling friendly at him.  
 **"As you wish, Your Highness."** he said, out of reflex, without realising.  
 **"...Fabien~?"** I lured out his name in a way to make him realise what he said.  
 **"Right. My apologies...Katrina."** he rolled his eyes, correcting his error.  
 **"Thank you! See? That is exactly why you are the best. I am still working hard to make Colbert and Bontemps call me that, even after all these years. Can you please light a candle?"** I asked, as I started flipping through pages rapidly, easily memorising their contents.  
 **"Certainly. You are rushing through the pages...Does that mean you find nothing of interest, or have you read everything at that speed?"** he asked out of curiosity.  
 **"I pride myself with being a very fast reader. I can memorise everything on these pages once I read them. I do not know how this works, I was just born this way."** I shrugged, flipping through the pages and taking a small pouch of hazelnuts and munching on them, as it helped me concentrate. **"Take some, if you wish. It stimulates my focus when I am working."** I spoke as a matter of fact.  
 **"I know this might sound out of place for someone of your status who works so close to the King...However, I still have to ask, since you are a sociable person who stays around even more sociable people who always stay around the salons and are up to date with all the gossips. Would you work for me as my informer? The old woman is my eyes and ears everywhere around, but she cannot reach everywhere...Yet you would be able to wipe the dust in all the untouchable places."** he walked slowly behind me.  
 **"I thought you would never ask, Fabien. Honestly, life at the palace is boring, and this may just prove to be entertaining. Now, to discuss this problem in front of me...This code...If you give me tonight, I can finish deciphering everything until tomorrow. I see you have a lot of messages, single words, letters and syllables all over the places written down...Let me untangle this mess and I will come to you first thing in the morning. You have given me a mystery that I am very eager to solve, yet I cannot stay around for too long, for I have a Lady and a Knight to escort this afternoon to the salon, if you understand what I mean. I shall leave these with you and I will come back with a bag, so nobody will see me carrying anything...Except for some fruits or something. Everyone knows I keep all sorts of things in my possession, so nobody will be surprised."** I got up from the table, closing the book.  
 **"Very well, I will be waiting here. I must take care of a few prisoners...It should be enough to keep me occupied until your arrival."** Marchal nodded at me in understanding and a smirk of victory.  
  


With that, I rushed out of the place, going to my own room to dress in more fancy, male clothes, and got to Philippe's room, as Chev was doing his hair, making me groan and shake my head.

  
 **"No, no, no, no, no! Goodness, Chev, you are ruining his beautiful hair! Out of all the beautiful hairstyles you could give him, you chose the skimpiest one! And you already did his make up without me! Honestly, you are a mess. Philippe should be a gorgeous noblewoman, not some street whore!"** I scolded the blond, which made the two laugh.  
 **"You should have come faster if you wanted this privilege."** Chevalier smirked at me, as he glued a little black gem on Philippe's cheekbone.  
 **"Any faster and I would be you every night, Chevalier."** I jabbed at him, as I put rouge on Philippe's lips, only to kiss him afterwards, my comment making him laugh at Chev's indignant face.  
 **"How dare you assume such an atrocity! Tell her I could last all night long, Philippe! Tell her!"** he glared at me dramatically.  
 **"Well...I suppose...If by night, you mean less than an hour..."** the brunet joined in the teasing, which made his lover scoff at us.  
 **"How incredibly rude, both of you! I am better looking than both of you put together!"** he got off the bed, walking away from us, to the Vanity, to fix his hair.  
 **"I cannot deny that you are better looking than me...But...Philippe is the most beautiful man alive. Sorry, I do not make the rules here."** I shrugged, fixing Philippe's hair as best as I could. **"Next time, I'm in charge."**  
 **"Well MAYBE you would look better if you wore dresses, like our beloved here."** Chev pointed out with a knowing grin.  
 **"Oh, please, those dresses look awful on me. In fact, I think they look horrible on most people. Even the most slender lady looks like she has massive shoulders because of how the dresses are made. And do not even get me started on the skirt! It is unnecessarily enormous! Now, look at me, wearing these fancy man clothing...I can keep my slender appearance, and I can look cute and chic while at it!"** I grinned, skipping next to Chev to fix the napkin tie and bow from my neck.  
 **"Next, you will get a cane as well, or what?"** Chev shook his head in amusement.  
 **"Marvelous idea, blondie! My legs are starting to hurt from running around Philippe's mind all the time, I guess I need some kind of support."** I laughed, walking next to Philippe and offering him my arm.  
 **"I cannot deny such claims, although I suppose I should have to apologise for causing you harm. May I, perhaps, suggest that you let me carry you, instead of letting you use a cane?"** Philippe smirked at me, kissing my temple.  
 **"I would never say no to you."** I brushed my fingers to his pale cheek.  
 **"Be careful who you tell that to, it is a very dangerous thing to tell any man."** he warned in a lower voice.  
" **I only ever told it to you."** I shrugged nonchalantly.  
 **"I suppose few women can look as great as she can in men's clothing, after all."** Chevalier shrugged in defeat, letting Philippe take his arm on the other side as well.  
  


Walking towards the salon like the dramatic trio that we are, we look around and see a sea of people looking around at dresses, materials, silks, velvet, accessories, decorations, and any kind of luxury that you must have, since you are a snobby nobleman. 

This market in the salon was made even more pleasant by the divine voice of the opera singer.

Everything was nice, for a while, when I was looking at necklaces and hair ornaments, Philippe found a beautiful silk bow on a doll dressed in military clothing. He approached to touch it, but was disturbed by some very copious laughter, which made him glare in the direction of some old, ugly man with very simple and ragged cheap clothing.

  
 **"You mock me?"** Philippe spoke in a low voice.  
 **"How can I not? You are an embarrassment to the king."** the bastard spoke in an accusatory voice.  
 **"Uh ohh...This is going to end very bad...Chev, what do we do?"** I stepped back, grabbing his arm, looking at him with concern.  
 **"Let him take out his pent up anger on someone, I suppose."** he blinked, unsure of his words.  
 **"You mock me, you mock my brother that makes you a traitor."** Philippe growled at the man who still taunted him.  
 **"If I smite you, you will fall, which makes me a dead man."** he turned around, ready to leave, but the brunet had none of it.  
 **"Coward!"** was the word he yelled, his breaking point, as he started fighting the man.  
 **"That's enough, stop right now!"** I yelled at them, but they wouldn't listen, which made me fidget in my place, seeing how Philippe took out a knife and stabbed the man in the arm and eye, before taking out a cane and repeatedly clubbing him with it. **"ENOUGH!"** I yelled, running and throwing my arms around him, pushing him back and stopping him from hitting again, as Chevalier also yelled **"Stop! You've made your point."** , and thankfully, we stopped him.

  
I guess I never realised until now how much he was hurting all this time...His reaction only made it obvious to the whole world how much his heart was burning with desperation and need of validation.

He needed to go to war to calm down his own hatred and rage, otherwise, since his brother will never change, I cannot, for once, think of another solution. 

As I was in deep thought, dragging Philippe out of the room, Bontemps came to inform him that the King must speak to him...And this was definitely not going to end well.

  
 **"I am coming with you."** I looked up at him, holding his hand.  
 **"No. Not this time. Enough of this, I am sick of everything."** he fumed, pushing me away to go in the King's study.  
 **"Princesse Katrina, I know you have always been there to mediate the issues between the brothers...But perhaps now you should go and see the Queen. I hear she is rather unwell. I am sure, if not your medical proficiency, your friendship and kindness would make her feel somewhat reassured."** the valet gave his advice, before bowing.  
 **"Very well, thank you for your insight. I...Am glad that Louis has someone like you by his side. Now then, if you will excuse me...Oh, and, if he does not leave the room too angry, please tell Philippe to come to me. I need to have a word with him about his erratic behaviour."** I nodded at him, leaving the place and hurrying to the Queen's room, where the midwife who calls herself Claudine was doing something to the patient.

Seeing as I approached her with interest, she told me to push on the stomach where I would feel her hand, near the ovarium, and as I did so, she managed to take out something that seemed to be a bloody placenta that was causing swelling for the patient and wasn't allowing her to get better.

I put my hand over the Queen's forehead and she seemed to be feeling already much better, as well as her pulse getting stronger, which made me look at the girl with admiration and respect.

**I like her already.**

I was about to congratulate her, when Louis stormed in the room, making it grow darker, as he heard her father say that they should never speak of this to anyone. In turn, Louis made everyone but Claudine and a few other important people leave the room, and cast the blonde an interested look.

  
 **"Very interesting, this one. She managed to make the Queen feel well. She has a born intuition about medicine and she seems to be highly knowledgeable in the matter and has quick wit."** I stepped next to him with a gentle smile.  
Show your arm.  
 **"What is that in your hand? How did you stop the bleeding? Lie to me and God."** Louis walked in front of her, looking at her with his intimidating ice-like eyes.  
 **"After birth. I removed it from her uterus..."** she said is a meek voice, showing him the left-over placenta she extracted from the womb.  
 **"I know where. You knew it stops blood?"** Louis interrogated her.  
 **"It was a guess. I'm a midwife trained by my father. I'm a student of anatomy, medicine."** she explained further, looking down at the ground, realising the gravity of the situation.  
 **"I do not recall signing any laws allowing women doctors."** he narrowed his eyes slightly.  
 **"Well, you should, for it appears to me we are much more gifted on this branch, compared to our male counterparts."** I coughed, jabbing him with my words, which made him shoot me a look and gave me a slight smirk of acknowledgement.  
 **"I took body parts, studied the organs, took detailed notes, drew them."** Claudine told the story of her efforts.  
 **"See? Now that is what I call dedication, passion, cleverness and hard-work."** I winked at the man playfully.  
 **"Justice would have you burnt at the stake."** Louis pointed out the law.  
 **"Please, Louis, being dramatic does not suit you as much as it suits your brother. Look at her, you are scaring her to death."** I chuckled, shaking my head.  
 **"If that's your command."** the girl bit her lip, her big, fawn-like eyes shifting between me and Louis.  
 **"My command is... You stay close to me on medical issues. As to your father's position, in the eyes of the court he will remain our physician but advice I will heed comes from you. You have proven yourself much better than most of the physicians I have seen in Court, and if even Kat gave a good word for you, then I am sure this will be a wise decision."** Louis smiled at her gracefully.  
 **"You do know I love you, don't you, my friend?"** I grinned at him, putting my arms around the blonde girl.  
 **"Yes, only when I listen to your advice. Bontemps, let in air...Unless you advise against it?"** Louis walked with her to the bed of the Queen to help put the covers over her properly.  
 **"As long as we cover her, fresh air will benefit her. Comfrey and calendula aid healing, rosemary for the pain."** she explained without holding back.  
 **"Better not approach her, Louis. She is mine."** I grinned mischievously at him, waving and skipping out of the room with a bright smile on my face.

Tonight, a banquet was to be hold outside, and knowing Louis, something incredibly dramatic was going to happen, so I must be prepared and dressed my best.   
Obviously, I am not a fan of women clothing, especially the extravagant type that they all love to wear, but that doesn't mean I own nothing of the sort, for special occasions.

A green dress is always perfect to bring out my eyes, I would say, and putting some light coloured flowers in my hair is something that my mother always loved to do, since I have a connection with Mother Nature, ever since I was little.  
And besides...

I don't dress to impress.

_**I dress to depress.** _

I dress so good so that everyone around me would die of envy.

With the help of my maid, Genevive, who did my hair so well, and helped with the atrocious corset, I looked my best, as always.

Since the Queen was still recovering, Louis walked arm to arm with Henrietta, which allowed me to go with Philippe, who seemed to be rather happy. I tried to ask him about it, but he just said he'll tell me when we have some free time, away from the public ear.

The banquet was beautiful as always, entertainers did their job as well as expected, the food and drinks were great and everything was nice until, of course, Louis' speech about the nobles in Versailles was spoken.

He proved Moncourt was not, in fact, who he wanted everyone else to believe, and he had no reason not to pay the taxes that he was previously prived of - Even better, since he has no fortune, he had his keys taken away, as he only owns his estate.

And if that wasn't enough, he started looking at every noble and requested proving papers from everyone.

This whole speech was the entertainment of the night, that is for sure. Or rather, the look on everyone's faces.

After the King left, everyone was left to their own doings, so Philippe laid down on the chairs, putting his head on Chev's lap, as he was feeding him, and I sat on the chair next to them, enjoying some strawberries.

**"I see you are enjoying yourselves."** I pointed out teasingly.  
 **"And you finally look like a woman."** Chevalier jabbed me rather hard.  
 **"Very original, Bread Brain. On the other hand, based on the hungry looks every man is giving me, and the envious ones from the women, I do believe this look suits me rather well, wouldn't you say?"** I smirked, seductively popping another strawberry in my mouth.  
 **"You are gorgeous no matter what you are wearing, Kat."** Philippe shifted his position so he would be able to look up at me  
 **"You flatter me, Monsieur."** I leaned down, kissing his forehead tenderly.  
 **"Am I the only one incredibly frustrated that the two of you just will not sleep together already? Honestly, stop teasing each other so much and just do it already."** Chev sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes and leaning back on the chair seat.  
 **"You don't rush such things, Wheat Prick. Besides, I believe Philippe has some rather great news to share with us, he doesn't have time for your mockery."** I started playing with the brunet's velvety hair.  
 **"Yes, well...I am finally going to War. My brother is sending me soon."** Philippe got up to sit on his chair properly, as I started squealing and throwing my arms around his neck, letting Chevalier scoff between us.  
 **"That's amazing news, I am so happy for you! It took an eternity to convince your brother, but it seems he is finally listening to good reason! He even got that girl medic to be the royal physician! Ahh, so many amazing news happening these days, you wouldn't believe they are anything more than sweet fantasies!"** I started kissing his cheeks and forehead and nose and lips and chin over and over again, which made him let out a soft chuckle, looking down, and taking my hands into his, kissing them.  
 **"Thank you for all your support, Kat. I do not know what I would do without you."** he smiled at me sweetly, cupping my face and kissing my forehead.  
 **"Well, I suppose you would have a lot more fights with your brother...And more free time for this handsome gentleman right here who is waiting so eagerly for tonight's fun, nuptial activities together."** I jested, which made him grin and look away.  
 **"I will miss my Kitten very dearly. Will you wait for me to come back?"** he asked, looking at me in the eyes with a hopeful look.  
 **"No matter how much time we are apart, I will always be waiting for you, min elskede Philippe."** I confessed, knowing how much he loves hearing me speak in my native language.  
 **"I am quite sure you cursed him."** Chev teased me, flicking my forehead.  
 **"That is nothing compared to what you will do to him tonight."** I laughed, shaking my head.  
 **"You best bet you will be hearing my name screamed from your own chambers. Please try to refrain from doing anything too sinful, that should only be the privilege of Monsieur."** Chevalier put his arm around his lover, sending me a shady, teasing look.  
 **"I am sure whatever I will be doing tonight will be nothing compared to the level of devilry you will be committing tonight as well. Now then, if you excuse me, I shall retreat to my chambers. I am pretty busy with state affairs. I pray for your safe and victorious arrival, Monsieur."** I got up, but before I could leave, Chevalier grabbed my wrist.  
 **"You do not pray."** he said in a low voice.  
 **"Uhh, I have been discovered, what a filthy heathen I am!"** I laughed mockingly, walking by Fabien, who was in a corner, watching everyone intently.

  
 **"Pray do pay attention to all these people and their behaviour. I can bet there is at least one traitor amongst them. Now then, if you will excuse me, I have more work to do until I am done with the papers."** I spoke quickly and silent enough only for him to hear, before going back to the castle, getting in my nightgown and working the night away on deciphering all the codes.


	3. Ne Peux Pas Attendre

The door being flung open and lots of noise, accompanied by a soft laugh woke me up, and on further notice, it seemed that I fell asleep with my head on the documents, at my desk. My hair was a mess, and I cursed out loud the person who dared wake me up, only to hear a laughter among many gasps.

  
  
**"From the reaction I heard, I can only guess it is the King, hmm?"** I mumbled, sitting upright on my chair, messing my hair and flipping it away from my face, then rubbing my eyes to be able to see the amused face of Louis.  
 **"Sound deduction as always. You are a mess."** Louis smiled, leaning on my desk.  
 **"Yes, well, that is externally and internally the same. So, to what business or wind do I owe the pleasure of seeing you first thing in the morning?"** I asked, leaning my jaw on my fist, leaning my elbow on the desk.  
 **"It is afternoon, dear. I see that you have been rather busy. Any progress?"** he asked, examining the papers.  
 **"Don't forget who you are speaking to. Of course I have progress. In fact, if I had not fallen asleep, I would have already finished these. But, alas...You see the way I look, as if a tornado stumbled in and messed up my hair entirely."** I chuckled weakly as I stretched my limbs nonchalantly. **"Want to stay for a hot chocolate? Genevive makes an amazing sweet one."**  
 **"No, I do not have the time for leisure chat, unfortunately. However, the reason for me coming here may prove to be very appealing to you."** he explained with a giddy mood.  
 **"Chevalier fell down the stairs again?"** I grinned widely at him.  
 **"Well, not that I am aware of, no. Rohan is going to arrive very soon, and I want you to accompany me in greeting him."** his blue eyes were sparkling with playfulness as if the Sun let rays in them.  
 **"GOODNESS, YES! I haven't gone riding with Rohan in absolute ages! This is amazing news! Louis, you are the best!"** I jumped and threw my arms around him, swinging left and right on my tip toes, making him chuckle at my eagerness.  
 **"Take it easy, he may be tired from the journey. Nonetheless, I will tell Bontemps to prepare your horse, just in case. Now get ready, we will await for you outside."** he informed, leaving the room.  
 **"Well, Genevive, this is going to be fun. Bring me my casual outfit I use when I go walk through the forest, please."** I got up from the desk and grabbed the brush, going to the vanity to quickly mess around with it

I got ready pretty quickly, putting on my knee length leather boots and running through the palace to get outside, panting a bit when I got by Louis' side, who only chuckled, shaking his head and taking my arm in his as we started walking leisurely through the large garden, followed by a whole line of women behind us, and some guards. And Bontemps, of course.

I was trying to walk faster, since I haven't seen Rohan in a long time, and I am always very excited to see old friends and catch up, while Louis had to tug on my arm to keep me from straight out running away, since I had not the slightest clue which direction he would even come from.

Looking left and right like a spazzic meerkat, Louis tapped the side of my head to get my attention, before pointing to the man who was approaching with swagger towards us.

When we were about 10 meters away from each other, Louis let go of my arm, and I could run and jump in his arms, letting him spin me around.

  
 **"What a lovely surprise you have given me, dear friend! Coming to greet me with such a lovely Kitten by your side! It is great seeing you again after so long, Katrina. You grow more and more beautiful with each passing day, I believe. Or are you a witch, putting a spell on me?"** he kissed both my cheeks before setting me down.  
 **"It is merely the charm of a wild Kat. Never predictable, yet always intriguing. You must promise to take me riding today, we haven't had the opportunity is quite a long time."** I smiled playfully.  
 **"Katrina, I would ask you not to take my friend all for yourself, I missed him as well."** the brunet gently pried me away from his friend.  
 **"Fine, we can share."** I mumbled, getting between them and hooking my hands to their arms.  
 **"My dear Rohan, I am glad you're back."** Louis faced him as we started walking aimlessly.  
 **"I always do as you say."** Rohan's reply came easily.  
 **"I have missed you, although my enthusiasm does not show as much as Katrina's."** the brunet chuckled softly.  
 **"And I you, my friends. Both of you. More pretty women here than I remember, although I suppose none can match your charm, can they?"** he looked back, flashing the women behind us a flashing smile, before turning back to us.  
 **"Your memory is failing you, my friend. You're getting old!"** Louis jested, making Rohan grin and look away.  
 **"Oh my, how rude, Sire~!"** I chuckled, shaking my head.  
 **"I can only be myself."** Rohan spoke, as if he accepted his condition of getting old.  
 **"No, Rohan, defend yourself!"** I tried to stimulate him with my cheering.  
 **"Well, then, I have learned my lesson, I return atoned, anew and at your service, Sire. Is that better?"** he did a pretty courtesy, grinning at us.  
 **"Infinitely better."** I nodded, proud of him.  
 **"I saw the plans for the stable."** he said, after taking a few more steps.  
 **"And?"** Louis asked with intrigue.  
 **"Either we are hunting an awful lot, or you're building something quite different here."** Rohan tried to guess.  
 **"A palace, perhaps?"** Louis hinted the answer.  
 **"A city."** Rohan laughed, as we joined in.  
 **"So, now that the discussion about the palace is over, want to go for a ride?"** I asked innocently, making the two laugh.  
 **"Very well, then I will let you be. Katrina, come by when you are done here, I need to speak to you about some important matters. "Have a safe ride."** Louis wished us, leaving back to the palace with his valet and the rest of the women trailing him.  
 **"Now then, my lady...Shall we?"** he smirked charmingly at me as he seemed to challenge me.  
 **"Race you to the stables...?"** I tried to test the waters.  
 **"Already ahead of you."** he booped my nose before sprinting away.  
 **"NOT FAIR, ROHAN, YOU, CHEATER!"** I yelled, running off after him.

Obviously, I wasn't able to beat him, and by the time I got to the stables, he already had his horse ready. He teased me for being a slow Kitten who just loves to be carried around and pampered, and as I tried to catch my breath, I mounted my horse and looked at him with the same glint in my eyes as he did before, as I challenged him to a race to the highest point.

At least this time I won. 

I do pride myself with my riding skills and horse, Sabrina, who is a speed-reliant breed, while Rohan's is more made for resistance and long trips.

  
 **"As always, I win."** I put my nose up in the air.  
 **"I believe this is your 31th win, if I recall correctly?"** he rolled his eyes playfully.  
 **"My, you truly remember the number of times I beat you, how charming. So what is my reward?"** I teased back.  
 **"I knew you would win, of course, so I came prepared. Your prize is awaiting you in your chambers. I made my servant make sure it is well taken care of by your maid."** he spoke in a lower voice.  
 **"You have me very confused, Rohan, but more than confused, curiosity is eating me away. Should we return?"** I started nibbling at my bottom lip, a habit I took whenever I was restless.  
 **"Of course, by all means. I have some things to attend to, but when we next see each other, I await your reaction."** Rohan winked, as he started galloping ahead of me again.  
 **"Only by cheating you can win against me, Rohan!"** I chuckled, kicking my horse gently to start her up.  
  


Rushing back to the palace, I jump off the horse, not even saying goodbye to my friend, as I run to my room as fast as I could, not even bothering to salute anyone, and upon my arrival, I notice the gift laying on my bed.

It wasa small puppy babygirl with fur of white and red and green eyes, looking up at me with a scared, yet gentle expression, wagging her small tail left and right, whining, obviously wanting to be cuddled.

I squealed loudly at how cute this baby was and I swooped her up in my arms, falling back on the bed and hugging her to my chest, rolling on the bed and cooing at her.

  
**"Who's the sweetest baby in the world? Yeah, you are, sweetheart, you are! Oh, darling, you, my dearest sweetheart!"** I cooed, rubbing our noses together. **"Oh, I will have to present you to everyone! I am sure they will all love you! And I will walk you around in my hood and you can rest on my head whenever I go to the council, so I won't have to leave you alone! And when you grow up, we can run around the palace and have fun!"** I let her nuzzle her little wet nose into my neck.  
 **"She is so lovely, Your Highness! May I pet her? What will you name her?"** Genevive asked shyly.  
 **"Yes, of course! Here, you can hold her, but be gentle, please."** I pat the spot on the bed next to me, passing the puppy to Gen's arms.  
 **"So soft...She's so small, look at her, Your Highness! It is almost as if you are sisters! the red in her fur is like your hair, and the white is like your pale, nordic skin. And these green eyes...Monsieur Rohan surely got her thinking she looked like you!"** she squealed, biting her lip at her cuteness.  
 **"She's so sweet...And she will be loved by everyone...Ah! I know! Kjærlighet shall be her name! It's pronounced as Sher-Lee-Het, and you can call her Sherly or Chérie for short! It means, in my tongue, _'Beloved'_."** I spoke as if a lightbulb appeared above my head.  
 **"That's a wonderful name, and very fitting, My Lady!"** she congratulated me, which made me grin even wider.

As I was still deep in my reverie, the doors opened and in walked Philippe with a stone expression, which made Genevive hurry to get out of the bed, bow deeply and leave the room. 

  
**"What is that?"** Philippe asked, walking towards me.  
 **"I present to you Kjærlighet. Sherly or Chérie, for short, whichever you prefer."** I put her in my lap, extending my arm toward the man, dragging him to sit on the bed in front of me.  
 **"I would rather only call you Chérie. Where did you get her?"** he asked again, looking at her with a faraway expression.  
 **"Apparently, Rohan gifted her to me just now. Genevive said she Sherly looks like me a bit. Come on, you hold her too. Is she not the most adorable being in the world?"** I cooed again, putting her in his arms.  
 **"I suppose she is cute. Are you going to replace me with her now?"** he gave me a side-smile, clearly jesting.  
 **"Oh, come on, don't be jealous. You will always be first for me, no matter what."** I reassured him gently.  
 **"Now you have a baby to take care of. Congratulations, Kat."** he looked down at the dog in his arms.   
**"She could be our little baby, if you want. I see that something is bothering you a great deal. Talk to me, Philippe."** I take the puppy in my hands, making her nose touch his, as a way to signal a little kiss.  
 **"Hold me."** he gave a little smile before it faltered just as quickly as it arrived.  
  


I nodded my head, putting the puppy on the pillow and climbed on his lap, putting my arms around his neck, caressing his hair, as he wrapped me in his arms tightly, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.  
We didn't know how much time passed staying like this, but it was clear he needed this more than anything, and I could only coo sweet, comforting words, trying to sooth him.

It took a while, but in the end, he let himself fall down on the pillow behind him, taking me down with him, putting my hair on one side and caressing my face, looking at me with a vulnerable expression.

  
 **"Will you really wait for me to come back from war?"** he muttered in an unsure voice.  
 **"No matter how many decades you are away from me, I will always be here, waiting for you to return to me. I am sure you will. You have to. I will not accept any word of you not returning."** I put my hand over his, squeezing it lightly.  
 **"Why do you love me, Katrina? I do not understand. You have your heart open to me and me alone...While all I am doing is leeching off your kindness and comfort, and after I am done, I go and fuck Chevalier or other man. I just...I do not understand...How can you forgive me, despite hurting you every day, since we were young?"** he asked in a low voice, caressing my face, his bottom lip trembling.  
 **"...Because I love you. I always have, and I always will. My heart chose you and I cannot do anything to change that. It does hurt knowing that there are other people who can make you happy...And that you do not really need me...But what can I do...? Just being around you is enough for me. If you are happy, then I am happy, Philippe, and at least with that, I can go on. I was not made for a happy life...So I accepted my situation. I am just...Unlucky. But I got the privilege of meeting you, so that is more than I could ask for."** I smiled sadly, looking at the shock and hurt in his eyes.  
 **"I...I am sorry, Kat. I love you so much...I am so sorry for making you hurt so much. I do not deserve your love. I...I came here to tell you that I am getting angry and restless with my brother, for teasing me about war, but not sending me already...And you end up comforting me and confessing me your heart's love."** he frowned for a few seconds, before looking back at me and kissing me, full of love and passion, one of his hands entangling in my hair, while the other went down my side, putting me closer to him.  
 **"I never got the chance to comfort you at your angriest. It was so obvious that you were hurting so much...I am sorry."** I murmured, tracing his neck with my hand.  
 **"Please, wait for me to come back, Katrina. When I do, I am sure I am going to be ready to show you my love for you. It is burning, it is hot, and it is so powerful that I fear the whole France is going to burn if I do not give it to you."** he confessed, barely able to control himself.  
 **"Alright. I will be right here. I promise. Just...Please come back safe to me. I could not bare knowing you got hurt."** I gave him a half smile.  
 **"I cannot promise you that...But I can promise that I will do everything in my power to return back in your arms."** he said, giving me one more chaste kiss.  
 **"It's a deal, then."** I put my forehead to his for a few seconds, closing my eyes, and letting both of us calm down.  
 **"I will leave shortly today. I am sure this will prove to be the perfect motivator to come back. Please stay safe...Although I am sure Sherly will take care of you."** he grinned in victory.  
 **"I am very happy that your dream is finally becoming reality."** I smiled back at him.

After sending him off, I went to the council room, discussing about the whole Cassel-situation and how to deal with it, and Louis had the best idea - Send him a portrait of himself.

If it won't return as ashes, it will be in vain, unfortunately.

Also, that night, negotiations started with an African price, and after letting the King and Queen depart from the gambling table, I, Minette and Rohan joined, and we managed to win quite a lot.

A few days later, I was informed by the King that I have the duty of delivering a message, by going down by the King's Road, and come back with another scroll, from a powerful family down south, which meant that tonight I have to finish all the research, which didn't prove as fruitful as expected, but I still got farther than I hoped, so I went to Fabien's place, putting all the documents on the table.

  
 **"I have done everything I can. These symbols originated in some kind of Spanish-Netherlands land, which is where the plot of betraying the king mostly likely started. I couldn't find all the symbols anywhere, but I wrote down everything there was, put down the numbers and correlated them symbol - number - letter, which resulted in finding out words, and thus, a whole message. It may still seem cryptic or...Weird, per se, but this is the best I could do, and interpret freely. I hope this helps you, Fabien. Your justice intuition is much greater than mine, I believe, and I have to go deliver a message tomorrow anyway."** I showed him everything in a hurry.  
 **"These messages hardly make sense, but they are better than nothing. Good work, Katrina. And of the people around the palace, what do you have to report?"** he asked, nodding and analysing the papers.  
 **"I cannot tell anyone with a truly malicious intent, however, I suspect Moncourt may have gone down to Cassel to seek refuge and maybe revenge on the King as well. Is this plot against the Crown is real, I would not be surprised if the South is working against the King. As well as that...I believe you should be wary of anyone from the Court approaching you. If they know you are the Head of the King's Protection Guard, then I am sure they will try to go around you and either fool or attempt to steal information, no matter how trivial."** I pointed out, which made him stop and slowly shift his gaze towards me.  
 **"Do not think me so foolish as to let a woman extort me of information. I thank you for your insight on the matter, and I shall look further into what you have suggested. Moreover...I believe you should take these. As protection measures. I believe, by now, you have heard of the atrocities happening on the King's Road...Perhaps taking the route through the forest, instead of the path, would prove to be safer."** he suggested, handing me a revolver and a dagger.  
 **"It sure is a pity you cannot accompany me. I would have felt much safer. Regardless, thank you for these. I am sure they will come in handy..."** I looked down with a bit of fright at the weapons as I hid them in my clothing, easy to access, yet unable to be seen.  
 **"I pray you will not have to use them."** he spoke in a rough voice, making me chuckle, getting up to leave.  
 **"I did not take you for the praying type."** I jested, and it seemed that his eyes were glinting with amusement.  
 **"I am not."** his answer was deadpan.  
 **"Neither am I. Adieu, Fabien, see you soon."** nodding at him, I go to my room and play with Sherly a bit.

The mission is going to be a fast and easy one, so I will return soon - I do not want problems, I am just a messenger girl, alright?

No, never mind, there are not many red haired girls around, I am sure if there are any enemies of the crown, they will know who I am, so better hide my hair back in the hood for the entirety of the road.  
Thankfully, Rose is a speed horse, so the delivery was the easy part, the viscount even agreed to hand me the message to the King, which in actuality, is the report from a Spy, containing very important information..

Thanking the old man, I take my leave on the same path, hoping to return just as fast as I had arrived, but somewhere about a third of the road left, I heard the sound of hooves trampling the ground and noises rapidly approaching me from behind.

Looking back, I spotted some masked men with their revolvers out, and all I could do was direct Rose left and right in zig-zag to avoid as best as I could, but that failed, as my horse got shot, and fell to the ground, with me rolling down the road as well.

I was feeling week and dizzy, trying to get up from the ground and look for a way out, and the angel came in the form of a horse roped in someone's secluded garden, so I ran in zig-zag there, used the dagger to cut the rope, and jumped up on the horse, taking out the revolver to shoot one of the men, aiming and getting bullseye in the head.

However, luck was not completely on my side, as I continued to shoot the men, I got hit in the abdomen, which almost sent me flying off, were it not for the horse being smart and running the hell off in the direction that, coincidentally, was the palace.

I could see only red in front of me, as I coughed more and more blood, my head hurting like crazy, spinning and mixing like an abyssal vertigo in which I was stuck in, until finally, I do not know how, or when, I arrived back at the Court, and Bontemps and Louis greeted me.

  
  
 **"You arrived faster than expected! Great work as always, Katrina!"** Louis praised, but my hearing was getting worse, and black dots were beginning to flood my vision.  
 **"Your Highness, correct me if I am wrong, but you horse...Was not Rose...Black? And a female?"** Bontemps asked, which made me cough even more.  
 **"Shot...Bandits..."** I managed to mutter, my grip weakening considerably on the white horse's mane.  
 **"You got attacked by bandits on the King's Road?! Bontemps, did we not order Marchal to tighten the security on the sacred ground?!"** he yelled at his poor valet.  
 **"Take...This..."** with a shaky hand, I took out the scroll from beneath my clothing.  
 **"Sire, I believe La Princesse is gravely injured."** Bontemps began to worry, seeing blood coming down my chin.  
 **"GUARDS! Get the Physician immediately! Carry her to her chambers, NOW!"** he yelled, but for me, it only came out as a buzzing noise.

  
The last thing I saw were blurry silhouettes approaching me at a fast pace, as I felt all the strength leave my body and I fell down from the horse, hitting the hard ground, my consciousness fading away rapidly.

Everything became nothing more than a dark void in which I was falling and I could not escape, no matter how hard I was struggling.

There was nothing else but pain, sorrow, agony, pain and depression.

**I blacked out.**


End file.
